


Marry Me (6)

by myhighness



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 政斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhighness/pseuds/myhighness





	Marry Me (6)

小三风波（李斯单方面认为的）刚过去，嬴政又开始偷偷摸摸打电话发微信了，李斯对此只做不见。那边秘书处的小姑娘被中二病总裁授意来打探李助是不是有什么小情绪了，被李斯淡淡斜了一眼，直接开门去找了嬴政。

嬴政看到人来查岗，马上把小黄网的浏览器最小化，打开报表正襟危坐：“怎么？”余光看到小助理发来一条微信，不动声色把手机收到了口袋里。

李斯斜斜倚在墙上，嘴角带着微笑：“最近在忙什么？”

嬴政脸上神情八风不动：“几个项目在最终决策，联系的人比较多。怎么，又吃醋了？”

李斯走到他身边，双手撑在办公桌上，金丝眼镜下的一双眼睛满是无奈：“你不就是想要听到我说这个，费尽心思叫人家小姑娘来试探。”

嬴政站起来把他拉到自己腿上，搂着腰抱着人，声音闷闷地传过来：“秘书不就是要想老板所想，为老板解决一切烦恼。”

随手翻开他桌上一个文件夹看，心不在焉地回一句：“明天不就是我生日，你还能偷偷摸摸做什么。”

嬴政毫不害臊，在他腰上掐一把，声音带着笑意：“有个太过聪明的老婆真不好，一点惊喜都没有了。”

李斯不理他，也没去管在腰间作乱扯衬衫的手，刚准备去拿另一本合同，就“啊“地一声叫出声来。他一边隔着衬衫按住了嬴政已经快伸到胸前的手，一边回过头去瞪他。

“你别这样看我，更忍不住了。” 嬴政完全不以为意，一脸正经，一边退出来一只手直接去解他裤子。

李斯眼看就要被霸道总裁强上弓，立刻开始反抗。他常年厨房书房两点一线，最多就是陪嬴政偶尔玩玩羽毛球，做大的运动还是在卧室完成的，自然比不过一周四天健身房的嬴政。很快就被扒了个七七八八，连灰色的内裤都挂在了脚踝。

“怎么还是这么保守的款式，怎么不穿我给你买的？”嬴政把他放倒在办公桌上，解开了西装裤的拉链放出已经挺立的小兄弟，准备白日宣淫。从右手抽屉里摸出一个润滑剂刚刚倒了满手就被响亮的电话声打断了动作。

“你买的能遮住什么？！”李斯推推他：“别闹，工作要紧。”

嬴政按掉了电话，抱着他啃吻，含含糊糊地道：“现在就是干你最要紧。”

李斯也被他撩拨得动情，当下迎合着他的动作抬起腰，刚刚插入一根手指，电话又锲而不舍地响起来，在办公室靡乱的气氛中显得格外纯洁。嬴政暴怒地准备砸了电话，被李斯按住了手臂：“能有你办公室电话的不会是别人，肯定是重要的事务。”

他转过头看到李斯一张脸上还带着情欲的红晕，一本正经说话的样子更觉得欲火焚身，当下不管不顾又挂掉了电话，骂骂咧咧道：“操，就算是玉皇大帝都不行，老子现在就是要干你！宝贝儿，腿张开一点……给我亲亲。”

李斯的推拒被他轻易地压制住了，直把人弄得喘息阵阵，刚准备提枪而入，就听到这次是嬴政的手机响了起来。这次算是彻底没了性质，嬴政从口袋里摸出手机，看到来电显示咬牙切齿：“吕不韦个老不死的，早晚把他那点股份吞干净了。”

李斯这个时候已经勉强缓过来，从他怀里出来穿上了裤子正在扣扣子，压着嗓子说：“秦氏能起来，吕不韦功劳不小，树大根深，你小心点做。”

嬴政听着他语意中的柔软妩媚，又长臂一捞把人抱在怀里，按下了接听键：“喂？”他嘴上说着电话，手还是在李斯腰上揉揉捏捏。李斯怕那边吕不韦听见也就任他弄，咬着牙不敢发出声音，好容易等嬴政挂了电话，把他手臂拉开站起身。

嬴政指着自己的神采奕奕的小兄弟，神情活像被流氓睡了的花季少女：“别走啊，你要负责！”

李流氓把眼镜摘下来揉揉脸，人已经走到了门边：“秘书要想老板所想，为老板解决一切烦恼。我打电话，让人给你把中央空调打低一点。要不你进去洗个澡？反正你这里有浴室。”

嬴政大怒：“你，你回来！洗澡也一起！你今晚等着，不干到你喊老公我不姓嬴！”

李斯关门前在门缝里丢下一句“你不性淫了我才去烧香拜佛”，留下嬴政和硬得发疼的小兄弟面面相觑。

当晚李斯被干得多么凄惨不提，总之嬴政是尽了兴。满足地抱着人一直睡到了日上三竿，这才轻手轻脚下床做早饭。

嬴大少一向秉持着君子远庖厨的传统，除了厨房play不在这个地方待超过半小时，这次李斯生日这才破了戒准备煎两个蛋以表心意。从公文包里找到偷偷摸摸买的煎蛋模具，舍生就义般煎了两个心形荷包蛋。往盘子里一放，那边面包也考好了，再倒了瓶牛奶就去端进去准备来个床上浪漫早餐。

他进去的时候李斯还在睡，纤长的睫毛颤啊颤，直看得他心痒痒。把早餐放到床头，上去直接把人吻醒。李斯醒过来的时候觉得自己快要断气了，好不容易回过神来就看到嬴政英俊的脸庞近在咫尺。他有点没睡醒，伸手拍了拍他的脸颊，小声说：“好帅。”

这句直把嬴政夸地尾巴都翘到了天上，凑过去在他脸上响亮地波一声，然后把早饭端过来：“吃吧。”

李斯突然间抖了抖身子，拿过床头的眼镜戴起来，眼神瞬间清醒了：“这是你做的？”

嬴政的狼尾巴在身后摇啊摇，已经快成了哈士奇：“是啊，你老公是不是特别疼人！先别感动，从昨晚开始就是我身体力行伺候你开始，还有一整天呢，你就等着当大爷吧。”

李斯嘴角抽了抽：“昨晚，你伺候我？”

嬴政点点头：“可不是，也不看看把屋顶都要叫穿了的是谁。一会儿要慢点一会儿要快点，除幸好房间隔音好，不然隔壁肯定要来投诉我们扰民。”

李斯被他无赖地说不出话，低下头吃了一口煎蛋：“你没放盐！”

嬴政夹起他咬过的那块咬一口，深以为然地点点头：“那明年你生日之前提醒我一下。对了，我们家盐在哪？”

李斯彻底无语：“还是我伺候你吧，再多来两次我怕我活不过四十。”

嬴政打蛇棍随上，丝毫不知道“脸”这个字怎么写：“再过三个月就是我生日，说好的啊，你伺候我。”

李斯彻底无语，一块面包塞过去，才算堵住了嬴政需要打码的一串要求。两个人腻腻歪歪一段早饭吃了一个多小时，再去鸳鸯浴出来已经到了中午两点。嬴政打开电视，抱着李斯两个人窝在沙发上看电影。

李斯看得是全神贯注，嬴政却醉翁之意不在酒，不停地瞟人侧脸，不时低下头亲亲舔舔，像只大型犬。电影刚看完，有人按响了门铃，嬴政主动起身开门，搬过来一个外形古朴的箱子，把李斯拖过来打开。看到里面是一个通体透亮的白色梅花瓶，李斯愣了愣：“你又买什么了？”

嬴政抱着他把瓶子放到他手上：“给你的，生日礼物。”

“真漂亮，”李斯把瓶子看了一圈只觉得无一处不细致精美，一看就是价值不菲，“一看就是行货。”

嬴政在他耳边低沉沉笑道：“可不是，明代中期德化窑的精品，我拖了好几个人才买到，赶着今天送过来。”

李斯小心翼翼把花瓶放好，转过去看着他：“这么贵重的东西，你……你还是留着吧，过几个月给你爸祝寿的时候给他来人家也行。”

嬴政板起脸：“怎么，不喜欢？前段时间还有个《山居访友图》被蒙恬那小子拿回家了，你要是喜欢书画我问他要过来。”

李斯低下头，声音有些闷：“发什么疯，这么贵重的礼物，我收不起。”

嬴政把他下巴抬起来，语气霸道又独断：“我给你了就是你的，什么收不起，都做了我的人还在乎这点小东西？”

李斯叹口气：“我这是一穷二白全靠嬴总给的这点工资，恐怕是要攒三五年才能还你这份礼。”

嬴政笑着咬了一口他的耳垂：“李助这是嫌我工资发的少了？没事，我这人通情达理，许你肉偿。”

李斯笑着抱住他：“送不送真的无所谓。嬴政，我爱你。”

嬴政在他脸上轻吻：“你比这些什么古董珠宝都要好，你才是我的宝贝。这些东西你都留好了，等到八十岁了数一数，正正好好五十件。到时候我们办个个人收藏展，顺便纪念金婚。”

李斯笑着摘下眼镜，主动去亲他的唇：“好，少了一件我可不答应。”


End file.
